deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganondorf
Ganondorf is the main antagonist of the Legend of Zelda series of video games. He previously fought Bowser in the 59th episode of Death Battle, Bowser VS Ganon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Ganondorf VS Dracula (Castlevania) *Aku vs. Ganondorf *Ganondorf vs Albert Wesker *Ganondorf vs Algol *Augus VS Ganondorf *Beerus vs Thanos vs Chakravartin vs Enrico Pucci vs Shinnok vs Ganon * Ganondorf vs Akuma *Ganondorf VS Captain Falcon *Esdeath vs Ganondorf *Ghost Rider vs Ganondorf *Kefka vs Ganondorf *Dr. Eggman vs Ganondorf *CD-i Ganon vs CD-i Bowser *King Dedede vs. Ganondorf *Ganondorf vs Gargos *King K. Rool vs Ganondorf *Ganondorf vs Lex Luthor *Ganondorf Vs Madara Uchiha *Ganondorf VS Maleficent *Ganondorf vs Meta Knight *Ganondorf vs Mr. Game & Watch *Ganondorf vs. Nightmare *Palutena vs. Ganondorf *Ragna the Bloodedge vs. Ganondorf *Ganon VS Raiden *Ganondorf VS Sephiroth *Shinnok vs Ganondorf *Ganondorf VS Skeletor *Gilgamesh vs. Ganondorf *Ike VS Ganondorf *Ganondorf VS Erazor Djinn With his Army * Bowser's Opponents Battle Royale Battle Royale * Bowser's Opponents Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Melee Battle Royale Completed Fights * Ganondorf vs. Bowser (Fanon version) * Darth Sidious vs. Ganondorf * Dio Brando VS Ganondorf * Ganondorf vs. Doctor Doom *Darth Vader VS Ganondorf * Ganondorf vs. Garland * Guts vs Ganondorf * Mario vs Ganondorf * Mewtwo vs Ganondorf * Ganondorf vs M. Bison * Ganondorf vs Sauron * Shao Kahn vs. Ganondorf * Ganondorf vs. Voldemort * Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale * Nintendo Kings Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Megatron (Transformers) *Sigma (Mega Man) *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) So Far Stats * Wins: 4 * Losses: 9 * Ties: 1 History Long ago, on the verge of defeat, the demon king Demise foretold the coming of an incarnation of his wrath who would continuously plague the descendants of the mortal incarnation of Hylia and her champion for all time. This would come to pass when a boy is born among the women of the Amazonian tribe known as the Gerudo: Ganondorf. Having been raised under the way of Gerudo thievery and magic, Ganondorf was the Gerudo king and attempted to claim the Triforce from the Hyrulian Royal family whose first-born princesses are named after their family's founding mother Zelda, Hylia's mortal form. As a result, he come to be known as many titles that include "Demon King" or "Ganon". But in the three timelines that diverge from his initial attempt, Ganondorf faced opposition from generations of heroes named after first Zelda's champion: Link. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Birth name: Ganondorf Dragmire * Species: Gerudo * Height: 7'6"/228.6 cm * Weight: Approx. 291 lbs/132 kg * First male Gerudo in 100 years * Seeks to conquer Hyrule & claim the Triforce * Reincarnation of Demise, the Demon King * Likes topaz jewelry Abilities & Weapons * Electric balls of light * Can summon "spirit riders" to attack opponents * Teleporation * Possession * Flight * Dual swords * Dark Trident Triforce of Power * 1/3 of the Triforce * Created by Din, Goddess of Power * Received because Triforce deemed Power to be his chosen aspect * Grants the bearer "True Power" ** Near-Invulnerability ** Immorality ** Superhuman strength ** Unlimited mystical power Feats & Strengths * Can break stone walls effortlessly * Can dodge arrows point-blank * Survived impalement by the Sword of Sages * Survived getting stabbed in the face * Possessed a soulless Zelda * Cursed the Deku Tree to death * Defeated the Hero of Time in the Downfall Timeline Death Battle Info (Fanon) Without the Triforce of Power in his possession, Ganondorf is rightfully one of most powerful fighters in Hyrulian history. His attacks are a mix of powerful sword slashes and magic attacks which, despite being rather slow, have a large range. He was also implied to have gained immortality from his possession of the Triforce of Power, allowing him to survive attacks that would normally kill another being. * Gear: ** Swords of Despair: A set of great swords brimming with dark power. ** Warlock Blade: Also known as the Sword of the Sages, Ganondorf acquired the blade when it was used in his attempted execution. ** War-Stallion: . A large black horse covered in armor. * Attacks: ** Close Range: Warlock Punch, Gerudo Dragon, Flame Choke ** Mid Range: Wizard's Foot, Dark Dive, Dark Fists, Dark Vault ** Long Range: magic sphere, lightning storm ** Special: Possession, Phantom Rider conjuring. Ganon A monstrous form Ganondorf assumes through the Triforce's power, Ganon is a hulking beast who can defeat boss monsters with ease. But his large size makes him an easy target. He can also assume an feral Twilli version of his Ganon form that can use portals while charging at an opponent. * Weapons: Trident, Swords of Despair, Warlock Blade * Power Mimicry: Can use the abilities of his defeated monster minions. Such monsters noted include King Dodongo (Fire ball attack), Manhandla (seed shoot), Gohma (firing an energy beam), and Argorok (flame torrent) Feats * Following a difficult battle, was able to survive beneath a collapsing castle before transforming, ready for more fighting. * During his planned execution, was able to recover from being impaled with a Holy Sword, break his chains, and vaporized his executioner in a single strike. * Crushed the Fused Shadow, an artifact of immense magical power, with a single hand. * Endured the fires of Valoo, a Dragon Deity, with little trouble. * Could easily dodge arrows even during a sword duel. * Has successfully conquered Hyrule multiple times, not counting other realms. Flaws * Can be killed by ordinary weapons, not just holy ones. (Oracle games) * His monstrous Ganon transformations typically have obvious vulnerable points. * Extremely Arrogant, will often pass opportunities to kill challengers he sees as unthreatening. * Easily distracted by things like fishing rods. Gallery The Legend of Zelda - Ganondorf as seen in Super Smash Brothers.png|Ganondorf as seen in Super Smash Brothers The Legend of Zelda - Ganon as he appears in A Link Between Worlds.png|Ganon (Ganondorf) as he appears in A Link Between Worlds The Legend of Zelda - Demise, The Demon King before he reincarnates as Ganondorf.png|Demise, The Demon King before he reincarnates as Ganondorf The Legend of Zelda - Ganon as he appears in Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons.png|Ganon (Ganondorf) as he appears in Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons The Legend of Zelda - Ganon (Ganondorf) as he appears in Ocarina of Time.png|Ganon (Ganondorf) as he appears in Ocarina of Time The Legend of Zelda - Ganon's (Ganondorf) artwork form from Ocarina of Time.png|Ganon's (Ganondorf) artwork form from Ocarina of Time The Legend of Zelda - Ganondorf as seen in Ocarina of Time.png|Ganondorf as seen in Ocarina of Time The Legend of Zelda - Ganondorf as he appears in Wind Waker.png|Ganondorf as he appears in Wind Waker The Legend of Zelda - Artwork of Link's battle with Ganon in A Link to the Past.png|Artwork of Link's battle with Ganon in A Link to the Past The Legend of Zelda - Ganon as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past.png|Ganon as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past The Legend of Zelda - Ganondorf as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past.png|Ganondorf as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past The Legend of Zelda - Ganondorf as he appears in The Manga version of A Link To The Past.png|Ganondorf as he appears in The Manga version of A Link To The Past The Legend of Zelda - Ganon as he would have appeared in the Oracle series.png|Ganon as he would have appeared in the Oracle series The Legend of Zelda - Ganondorf as seen in the non-canon comic series.png|Ganondorf as seen in the non-canon comic series HW Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf as he appears in Hyrule Warriors Phantom Hourglass Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf kidnapping Tetra in Phantom Hourglass Zelda 2 Ganon.png|Ganon's Game Over screen in The Adventure of Link WW Ganon.png|Ganon depicted in the prologue of ''Wind Waker AnimatedGanon.png|Ganon as he appears in the Zelda Animated Series Link Vs Ganon artwork.png|Artwork of Link and Ganon from the original Legend of Zelda Ganon Amiibo.jpeg|Ganondorf's Amiibo The Legend of Zelda - Artwork of Ganondorf on his Horse as seen in Ocarina of Time.png|Artwork of Ganondorf on his Horse as seen in Ocarina of Time Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Sword Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:JRPG Characters Category:Monster Category:Royal Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Home Console Characters Category:Demon Category:Antagonists Category:Hax Category:Main Antagonist Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Immortal Combatants